


Under Control

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Ricordami perché ti ho detto di sì."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Perché non sai dirmi di no."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

José dà uno strattone alla corda che tiene fermi i polsi di Pep, ottenendo in risposta soltanto un leggero scricchiolio di legno. "Ricordami perché ti ho detto di sì."

"Perché non sai dirmi di no."

"Non è una risposta, questa," dice, e sbuffa alla risatina che segue alle sue parole. "Cosa c'è da ridere, adesso?"

Pep si sporge per ottenere un bacio, senza sapere dove troverà le labbra di José, e finendo invece per scontrarsi con la sua spalla. "Devi sempre chiederti il perché di ogni cosa, Zay. Fallo e basta. Ti piacerà."

José fa una faccia che Pep non può vedere - per fortuna, o gli riderebbe dietro fino alla notte dei tempi - perché huh, non capisce come possa piacergli. Certo, l'immagine di Pep con le braccia alzate e tenute ben ferme in un groviglio di muscoli e canapa, gli occhi bendati (dalla sua cravatta, poi), l'espressione quasi innocente delle sue labbra mentre aspetta di sapere cosa vorrà José da lui, e poi la pelle nuda, intere distese di pelle nuda che si aprono davanti ai suoi occhi fino all'erezione già tesa... sì, è un'immagine che gli piace. Ma José è abituato a trattare alla pari con chiunque, che gli sia superiore o inferiore, che ci sia in ballo lavoro o piacere. Pep si sta affidando a lui, completamente. Questa cosa non gli piace. E non l'ha mai fatta.

José gli accarezza il petto, giù fino al fianco, e Pep inspira ed espira profondamente. "Andiamo, Zay," gli sussurra, "non ti è mai venuta voglia di farmi qualcosa, e di non chiedermela per paura che ti dicessi di no?"

José prende un suo capezzolo tra le dita, ci strofina contro i polpastrelli callosi. Pep se lo aspetta un po' meno di prima, respira a bocca aperta, ma non dice niente. "Perché, a te sì?" gli chiede, e Pep risponde in una risatina non da lui, non troppo sincera.

"Vuoi saperlo davvero? Sì che vuoi, sei tu che comandi stasera." Pep inarca un po' la schiena, fingendo di vedere il soffitto. "Qualche volta," soffia via, esclamando sorpreso quando sente le labbra di José premere contro il suo sesso. "Zay--"

"Shush." José prende in mano l'erezione di Pep e fa scorrere la lingua sulla punta per un istante appena. " _Comandi tu_ , hai detto. Sta' zitto."

Pep serra le labbra e fa tremare il legno della testata, senza opporre resistenza quando José torna tra le sue cosce e comincia a regalargli il pompino migliore degli ultimi quattro mesi, da quando lo ha sedotto mandando alle ortiche l'etica sua e quella del vice allenatore e probabilmente quella di novantotto anni di storia societaria. Per qualche momento José inumidisce anche due dita, oltre al sesso di Pep, e poi penetra la sua apertura senza smettere di succhiarlo e baciarlo, e Pep disubbidisce a José perché non riesce più a stare zitto: lo implora di smettere e di continuare, geme, si lamenta, lo supplica di scoparlo, soltanto per ottenere ancora un altro dito dentro di sé, e poi non comprende più niente, perché l'orgasmo che sta per sopraffarlo non può più essere contenuto ed è intenso, violento, bagnato sulla sua stessa pelle, su quella di José, sul suo stesso collo.

Quando trova un minimo di controllo di sé, Pep si accorge di aver perfino pianto, e di avere le mani libere - ma gli occhi ancora bendati. "Dio," è l'unica cosa che dice. 

"È esattamente quello che volevo sentirmi dire, per stasera," commenta José a bassa voce. Pep torna a fare quella risatina strana, ma non dice niente, e aspetta che José si distenda accanto a lui per liberarlo.


End file.
